


Sentence

by calaidi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaidi/pseuds/calaidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V hadn't quite been able to muster up the energy to teleport all the way back home... Takes place after the first round of WDC semi-finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence

V carefully made his way down the hall, all his concentration devoted to making sure he stayed upright and didn't stumble. Keeping a hand on the wall helped a bit with that, but he didn't want to rely on it too much.  
  
He hadn't been able to muster up the energy to teleport all the way home after his duel. Using Dyson Sphere and then losing to Kaito had taken too much out of him. Really, he'd been lucky he'd been able to open a portal at all. But he'd only had enough energy to send himself to the stadium at the beginning of the duel track, where they'd set off from.  
  
Tron had warned them about what might happen if they were to lose any duels while using the Numbers. They had been able to see it for themselves when III lost to Yuma. He'd known what he was getting into. But it was very different knowing about it and then experiencing it for himself.  
  
V finally dragged his feet enough to almost trip over them and decided to stop and take a break. He wasn't quite sure where he was trying to go anyway. There was no way he'd be able to make it home.  
  
"Oi, you! Oi--Hey, are you all right?"  
  
He wasn't quite sure how long he'd been standing there, leaning against a wall in the duel stadium. He was too focused on staying awake. But he knew it had been far too long when he heard that voice.  
  
V slowly looked up to see the loud ex-administrator hurrying toward him. He couldn't even find the energy to scowl as he pushed himself off the wall to start walking again. He did not want to deal with this man right now.  
  
But he definitely no longer had the energy to even keep moving and as soon as he took a step, his legs gave out and he toppled toward the ground.  
  
The sound of boots suddenly doubling in speed echoed through the hallway.  
  
And instead of the ground, V felt himself collapse against a very sturdy chest.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Gauche shook him once and then shifted him a bit so he was leaning more on one of the arms than his chest. "Do you need help getting to infirmary?"  
  
"The infirmary won't be able to help," V murmured. He didn't make any attempt to move away. He didn't have the energy for it anymore. He could barely keep his eyes open...  
  
And then suddenly, with a bit of a grunt on Gauche's part, he was in the air. V was startled enough to feel a brief spike of adrenalin, perfect for keeping his eyes open. If it had been any other time, he probably would have struggled--he'd never been picked up like this in his  _life_  nor had he even planned to be.  
  
But at the moment, it was a relief to not have to force himself to stand anymore. And it was a bit like being carried by a friendly bear--warm and comfortable and surprisingly soothing.  
  
"You're too light," Gauche muttered, shifting a bit to make himself more comfortable and ensure he wouldn't be dropping V any time soon. "All right, I don't know what's wrong, but I'm not going to leave you to just pass out in the hallway."  
  
"I'll be fine," V murmured as Gauche started walking. It was a lie, and it sounded like one, but his pride wouldn't let him say anything else.  
  
Gauche snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. And I'm the Queen of England."  
  
"Mmm, then I'd really be concerned. I'd crush you..." The brief jolt of adrenalin was wearing off. He could feel himself starting to slur his words, and he wasn't sure they were making sense any more anyway.  
  
Gauche shifted again and frowned down at him, looking far more concerned than V really expected from someone who undoubtedly hated him. "Hey, if you need to sleep, go ahead, I don't mind."  
  
V wanted to protest, to say that he wouldn't wake up again, that he needed to stay awake long enough to get home and be with his family. That he hardly felt comfortable falling asleep with Gauche around, considering who he worked for. But his eyes were already slipping closed on their own and he distantly felt his breathing begin to slow.  
  
Deep down, part of him felt like screaming--he'd let down his father and his brothers, he just wanted his father  _back_  that was all, he didn't want to just fall asleep and never wake up again, it wasn't fair to any of them--but he didn't have the energy to care anymore. And the last thing to really cross his mind before it all went dark was how good it really felt to have someone looking out for him.


End file.
